Observations
by AccioTintin
Summary: Sirius observes Remus whilst he is sleeping. Weeks earlier, Remus was observing him too. Sorry for any mistakes I didn't read this through properly afterwards. Read and review c:
1. Chapter 1

Warmth surrounded Sirius as he woke up that morning. There were little rays of sunshine peeking through the curtains to his bed. The tiniest particles of dust could be seen floating through the light. Sirius stretched out his legs, attempting to hold back a yawn yet failing. He closed his eyes and revelled in the sensations around him. The rays of light hit his face and warmed it in patches. The blankets over him were thick and were keeping him incredibly warm. The best part was the body he could feel, pressed slightly against him, an arm around his chest holding him tight as though the person behind him had been frightened to let him go in case he left.

Not that Sirius ever would.

Sirius slowly wiggled and squirmed until he had rolled over to face the person behind him, who was none other than Remus Lupin, his best friend of six years, and his boyfriend of two weeks. It wasn't often that Sirius got an opening to just look at Remus's face. Remus would either have his face behind a book, behind his hands, or he would tell Sirius to stop staring. Sirius supposed the latter was because of Remus's scars, which he despised people seeing, or asking about. Sirius's eyes ran along one of them now. To him, they didn't burden his looks at all. He was still the most adorable boy Sirius had ever laid eyes on and he would never deny that again.

But now, Sirius had until Remus woke up to observe his lovely features. He stared at his hair, soft looking, and light brown in the darkness yet the parts that were exposed to sunlight were closer to gold. His eyebrows were perfect at rest. Usually they were furrowed in concentration or pain, or one was raised sceptically, or they were both raised in surprise. Sirius rarely saw them at rest. He decided that Remus _must_ go somewhere to get his eyebrows plucked or something, because they were honestly the prettiest eyebrows he'd ever seen, he hadn't seen eyebrows that pretty even on a girl.

Remus's eyes were closed, exposing his pale eyelids. His eyelashes were long, thick, and rather dark compared to his hair colour. Under those eyelids were gorgeous amber eyes with light green specks in them. They were odd eyes, and seemed to darken when Remus was angry. When he cried, they glistened with tears and seemed to sparkle in the worst way. Seeing tears from those eyes made Sirius want to feel Remus's pain instead of him. Remus tried not to cry in front of his friends, although late at night Sirius would hear sniffles, and strangled sobs, and his heart would ache because he wanted to go over there and hold Remus, but Remus was sure to push him away.

Sirius's gaze them moved to his lips.

_Oh, Remus Lupins lips…_

Sirius adored them beyond belief. They were gentle, soft, warm, moist, and sometimes they were a little cracked and dry, but they were still loving as ever, no matter what mood Remus was in, and no matter what state he was in. When Remus was asleep, he smiled slightly. When Remus was sleeping is the time that he smiles the longest. This was the time when he was uninterrupted by pain, or frustration, unless he was having a nightmare. Luckily, when Remus suffered from nightmares, he would awaken rather quickly, almost always to find Sirius there, ready to comfort him for as long as he needed. When Remus was awake and he smiled, the area around him simply lit up. His smile was beautiful and his eyes were radiant, and Sirius would melt at the sight of a full blown grin from the werewolf.

Sirius brushed off thoughts of how inviting Remus's lips looked at that point in time. He was sure that if he kissed Remus, he would wake up, and he wouldn't want that. Instead he wiggled down further into the covers and buried his face in Remus's chest. The younger lad yet out a small sound and held Sirius tighter.

"Morning, Sirius…" Remus mumbled, and his breath warm in Sirius's hair. Sirius smiled, trailing his fingers up Remus's back as slowly as he could.

"Good morning, Remus." He whispered in reply.

"Want to go get some breakfast?"

"Hm. Not really."

Truth be told he was a little hungry. But being there, snuggled up in Remus's arms, breathing in his scent and feeling his warmth, was the only place in the whole entire world Sirius wanted to be at that moment.

Perhaps forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Set before the previous chapter.**

* * *

"I know someone who fancies you. Yes, you know them. Very well, in fact. Have a guess. I'm not telling you. Nope, not Marlene. Not Mary, and not Alice either. Thick outside the box. Give up? It's Sirius. I'm not trying to be funny! It's the way he looks at you! Honest!"

Bertha's words rang in Remus's head during History Of Magic. They were the only thing he could think of. Professor Binn's insipid droning wasn't getting through his barrier of thought that day.

_Sirius fancies me? It can't be true. _

Remus looked to his side, where Lily's head was against the desk. She was sleeping, and Remus couldn't blame her. The two had Prefect Duty the night before, so they were both pooped. Remus promised her that he would let her look at his notes so that she could sleep. The problem was that Remus wasn't getting any notes written down. His eyes continued searching the room.

They settled on James and Sirius. Their heads were leaning in close, and they were whispering together. James was facing away from Remus, but Sirius was facing towards him.

Sirius Black was truly a sight to behold. Remus couldn't deny that he honestly fancied Sirius a little bit. It was hard not to.

Sirius had a glorious mop of raven coloured hair that was shiny and soft, and smelt of green apples. There was not a single blemish on his skin apart from a few scars here and there. One near his right eyebrow, and a few on his body. Mostly from fights and accidents caused by the Marauders. There was four or five that Sirius didn't speak about, thought. They were on his stomach, near his hips. James had asked once, and Sirius frowned a little. "It's nothing." He said, but his eyes said otherwise.

Speaking of Sirius's eyes; they were grey in colour. But not a dull, dreary grey. There were a lively grey and gleamed in a way that could either be mischievous or risqué. But little did people know, Sirius had many more emotions that just playful and horny. He got angry easily, snapping at people who didn't deserve it sometimes. One could always tell when Sirius was upset or sad because he got quiet and didn't speak to anyone. He was also caring, kind, and sympathetic. Many times, when Remus awoke from a nightmare, Sirius would be at his side to hold him and he would say, "Don't let go. Don't let go of _me_, don't let go of _yourself_, and don't let go of _life_."

When the Marauders found out that Remus was a werewolf, Remus had asked them if they were afraid of him, or disgusted. Sirius had said, "Only disgusting people would think that you're disgusting. I, however, think you're delightful."

_If more people knew how sweet Sirius was, they probably wouldn't take advantage of him the way they do. _

Sirius's ears were pierced multiple times. He wore leather jackets and tight jeans. He smoked cigarettes and the Muggle drug marijuana, drank alcohol, and rode a motorbike. His grin was cheeky and it lit up the room with brilliant rays of happiness. He was able to make someone laugh no matter how upset they were. He could make people forget their past, their present, and their future. He was honest and true to himself and those qualities were rare in someone who also knew that they were drop dead gorgeous.

Remus found himself smiling as he watched Sirius chuckle quietly at something James had said to him. Sirius's chuckle was different from his laugh. His chuckle was low and attractive. His laugh was loud and bark-like but to Remus it was just as attractive.

James ran his hand through his hair, smiling broadly as he looked around the room. He looked over to Lily, before spinning back around quickly to face Sirius. James wrote something down on his parchment and pushed it towards him. Sirius read it, and then looked up. His eyes met Remus's, and his cheeks flushed pink. He then quickly looked away, towards the front of the classroom. James began to laugh loud enough that Professor Binns gave him a reprimanding glare.

Remus felt heat crawl up his cheeks as he looked down at his own parchment.

_Maybe Bertha was telling the truth…_


End file.
